Intuition
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: A hunt takes a turn for the worst as the boys encounter more than they bargained for. And who is this mysterious girl they meet.  dean whump. worried and caring Sam. Please read and review! It's my first story ever on Fan Fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, This is my first story on Fan Fiction! I really hope that you enjoy it! Please Read and Review.**

Chapter One

Dean glanced at Sam and rolled his eyes, it was only a witch hunt. Not that he liked witches don't get him wrong all the dead things they just leave lying about and all, but Sam looked like he was packing for the end of world.

"Sammy. Do you seriously think that we'll need all that stuff??" Dean questioned as Sam continued to stick everything with in arms reach into the bag.

"Just want to be prepared." Sam muttered. To be honest Sam didn't even know why he was packing all these things, when had they ever used silver bullets on a witch hunt but he continued packing them anyways.

"Prepared for what Sam?? The second coming??" Sam grunted as he put the last few things in his duffle. Sam pulled the zipper closed and swung the bag over his shoulder as he walked past Dean and out to the waiting Impala. Sam had a weird feeling about tonight, there was something that Dean and him didn't know, something that was bugging him but he would never admit that to Dean, he'd just tease him about woman's intuition and how ridiculous he was being.

Dean slid into the drivers seat, "Ready to go Samantha?" Dean teased with his typical smirk. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. They were nearing the woods when Dean reached over and turned off the stereo, letting the sounds of Queen drift into the night.

"You excited Sammy? First witch hunt we've had in awhile. And one of the most straight forward, should be pretty simple."

"I guess" Sam replied still feeling anxious about something. If only he could guess what it was.

"Guess? You getting antsy, Nancy Drew?" Dean laughed.

"Whatever Dean. Lets just get this over with and find some real hunting." Dean smirked as he pulled the car to the edge of the woods and grabbed his duffle from the back. Sam followed suit adding a few extra things to his backpack. About a mile into the woods Sam was really kicking himself over adding all those extra things to his load, he was carrying at least 15 extra pounds of weight. He really was a girl.

Another mile into the woods the boys were getting close to their target and both were in hunting mode. Sam and Dean both had flashlights and guns at the ready. The cottage or should I say mansion came into view very quickly slightly raising the boys pulses. The house was surrounded by an old and rusted wrought iron fence. Instead of using the gate which would have alerted the old hag to their whereabouts they easily jumped the fence and slowly made their way through the garden. Dean glanced at Sam and then toed at a plant on the ground, Sam glanced down, he hadn't seen this kind of plant in a long time, it was only used in very old magic. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean who tightened his grip on his gun. Sam and Dean reached the front door and slowly pushed it open finding that it wasn't locked. In the middle of the front room was a young beautiful woman. She had long black hair, her skin was slightly tanned, and her nose was softly dusted with freckles. Her big chestnut brown eyes were brimming with tears as she sat in the middle of the floor. Dean took this all in in as instant and was quickly by her side.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Dean asked as his eyes took on a much softer look then Sam was used to seeing. The girl hiccupped softly as she tried to answer Dean.

"She-she's commmminngg." The girl cried leaning into Dean. Dean put both his arms around the girl trying to quiet her down while giving Sam a look that said as plain as day, 'Now what'?

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Please no flames but constructive critism would be fine! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam gazed at the girl they had just found, she shivered slightly, as if she had just went through an intense trauma. Sam reached into his overly full duffle and pulled out the blanket that he had thrown in earlier.

"You packed a blanket?" Dean questioned quietly with a slight smile.

"Well it ended up coming in handy now didn't it." Sam answered in a calm tone, as he walked slowly to the girl still clinging to Dean's chest. The girl cowered slightly as he placed the blanket around her shoulders but soon snuggled closer to Dean. Her eyes were still full of fear but she seemed to understand that these boys were here to help and not to harm.

"I'm going to go secure the house, you better find her somewhere safe." Dean nodded and slowly started guiding the girl to stand up. While Dean found a couch in the adjacent room, Sam secured the downstairs and looked around. He walked into the living room and saw that Dean had managed to get the girl onto the couch though she was still clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Find anything?" Dean questioned.

"Nope, nothing." They needed to check the rest of the house but Sam knew that they needed to figure out the girls story first. He gently knelt in front of the beautiful lady.

"Hey. My name is Sam and that's my brother, Dean. What's your name?"

"Hope." the girl named Hope replied with a slight tremor.

"Hey Hope. We're gonna get to out of here alright but first we need you to tell us what happened, k?" Sam talked to Hope as if he was talking to a 3 year old but if she was in shock that's just what she needed. Hope nestled still further into Dean and asked.

"What do you need to know?" She was taking this much better then Sam suspected she would.

"Well how did you get here?"

"From what I can remember I was jogging near my house a couple days ago and something hit me, and then I was he-re." Hope's voice cracked as she said the last word, there was no telling what she had been through.

"What happened then?" Dean asked gently. He was already clenching his jaw trying to hold his temper in check, he could guess a little too well what probably happened. Hope shuddered trying to recall what happened first.

"It was dark…." Hope started but quickly stopped as a wave of panic overcame her, she had heard something.

"Dean?"

"Yeah I heard it too." Dean stood leading the girl to hold onto his shirt and follow behind.

Stay close." Dean said to both Sam and Hope as he pulled out his gun, he felt Hope's hand tighten around his shirt and press up closer against his back. Dean led the way to the doorway and slowly walked toward the basements stairs completely aware of his surroundings, the sound had come from that direction.

Sam followed behind Dean and Hope making sure that nothing followed behind. Dean gripped the door knob and motioned for Sam to get ready to shoot whatever showed itself. Slowly Dean pulled the door open. Sam gave him the ok sign before he pushed it the rest of the way open, he nodded to Sam and they both carefully made their way down the dimly lit steps, careful to keep the element of surprise on their side.

Sam once again took point while Dean tried to keep a sobbing Hope from giving away their position. Sam glanced at him, "Nothin'".

Dean quietly groaned. He hated not being able to see what they were getting into. Sam and Dean both started looking around the basement, Hope keeping close behind Dean the entire time. The basement consisted of several rooms leading off from the main one that they were in. Sam was going through the bookcases, looking for the witches spell books while Dean checked for more immediate threats like a spell that was recently performed and the witch herself.

Hope was quiet, shivering from the way her life had changed in the last two days. She needed to warn the boys, needed them to understand what was going on, but it was too hard to talk about, too real to talk about.

"I…." Hope started to explain when the door at the top of the basement stairs slammed shut, abruptly stopping Hope from speaking. Both boys raced for the stairs but Sam got there first. He pushed against the basement door but it wouldn't budge, they were stuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited my story and for those who have left reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and hopefully the Dean whump will be starting in the next chapter or so. I don't know for sure until I start writing it! lol As with everyone else, I don't own any of the people or things that I write about except Hope- she's my own! :) **

Chapter Three

Sam glanced down the stairs at Dean, "Stuck."

That one word said it all to Dean, they were in for a ride. He started heading down the stairs, careful to not step on the once again trembling Hope. It was time to get some answers. He led Hope to the couch in the main portion of the basement and sat her down. The oldest Winchester kneeled in front of the young woman, aware of Sam standing behind him.

"Hope." Dean said in a calm voice. "We need some answers, ok?"

"Ok." she replied gazing at the green eyes that were staring at her so intently.

"Alright, what happened once you were at the house?" Dean asked gently. He knew how hard this would be for Hope.

"I-I woke up in a dark room, I was all by myself." Hope started, finding a strength that she didn't know she had.

"Do you know what room you were kept in?" Sam questioned.

"It was upstairs, down a long hallway." Hope said with slightly more confidence then she felt. "After awhile a girl appeared in the room."

The older boy stopped her then, "Appeared?"

"Oh, well maybe she came in, I just don't remember seeing her before that instant." Hope said appearing distraught.

"Did you smell anything strange at the time? Anything that didn't quite fit in?" Sam asked, he had a thought, but he hoped to God he was wrong.

"I don't remember exactly, no wait, I do remember smelling something." Hope paused trying to remember exactly what the smell was. "Sulfur."

The brothers shared a look before Dean asked a little harshly, "You're sure?"

Hope glanced at both boys, they sure were handsome, at any other time she and her girlfriends would have been giggling over them. She kicked herself for even thinking of such a thing at a time like this. "I'm sure." she stated with confidence.

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair and gestured for Sam to follow him. Once they were out of earshot he looked at Sammy.

"Do we believe her? This was just supposed to be a flippin' witch hunt not a demon party."

"Dean, I think she's telling the truth, besides I don't think we have much else to go on. We both have looked over the place, other then the one plant outside, I can't find anything that points to a witch living here." Sam answered, slightly angling his back to block Hope's peeking eyes.

"What do you think the demon wanted with Hope then, and why didn't we smell the sulfur as soon as we came in?"

"I don't know but we were distracted." the younger Winchester said solemnly.

"So, first things first we make sure that our little lady isn't actually a demon and then we get her story. Sound good?" Dean didn't wait for a reply. "Pack any Holy water in that bag of yours, Mary Poppins?" Dean grinned, lightening the mood, Sam rolled his eyes. He was really glad that his brother could always make things seem less dangerous then they really were.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It makes me want to get the next chapter up sooner! So yeah, let me know what you think but please be nice! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter I wrote it pretty fast so hopefully it doesn't have too many mistakes in it. Once again Please, please, please review, all reviews are appreciated plus i could use some encouragement. **

Chapter Four

Sam walked over to his bag which still leaned against the wall where he had thrown it when the door slammed shut. It only took he a few seconds to locate the canteen of holy water that he had shoved in his duffle right before he left the Impala. Dean could call him a girl all he wanted, but Sam somehow knew that this hunt wouldn't be like any other. Dean was talking to Hope as she sat wringing her hands together nervously. She looked like she still needed a hug or a stiff drink.

"Hope we're going to need to hear the rest of what happened, alright? But first we need to make sure that you're not dehydrated." Dean voice was still kind but it held an edge to it, if this girl was possessed they were going to have to work fast, he hadn't really prepared for a demon attack.

"Ok." Hope answered. Sam handed her the canteen and Dean and Sam both watched with bated breath as Hope took a sip. No smoking, no screaming, they were safe, both boys let out the breath that they were holding.

"Do you think that you can tell us what happened now?" The oldest Winchester questioned with relief in his tone. Hope nodded and thought back to what had happened, she could remember it as if it had only been minutes ago.

"This might sound kind of crazy." Hope said preparing them for what she was about to say. Maybe her head was hit harder then she had thought, what she saw just didn't make much sense.

"Believe me we're used to things sounding crazy." Sam said sarcastically.

The girl took a deep breath and then continued. "Well once the girl appeared in the room she started talking to me. She knew everything about me, my birthday and age, my family and what I like to eat. She started telling me that everything I believed in was about to be blown to pieces. She said that that's why she chose me, so that she could prove me wrong."

"What do you mean, 'what you believe in'?" Dean questioned gently.

"My faith, I guess. I had been praying the whole time in my head and she knew it. She started jeering at me, telling me that God doesn't care and doesn't listen, that he wouldn't save me." Hope paused her eyes wide seeing everything as it had been.

"It's ok Hope we're here now. We're going to help you." Sam stated softly.

Hope nodded and started speaking again. "The woman started walking toward me, I just continued praying, I thought it was over. Then the lady disappeared and a cloud of blackness engulfed the bed, it felt like the darkness was trying to get inside of me, I opened my mouth to scream but it only let the black fog into me. My mind started to go fuzzy but all of the sudden I heard a scream and it didn't come from me and the blackness was gone. I was all by myself." As Hope said this her eyes widen and took on a haunted expression.

"Hope." Dean called bringing the girl back to her senses. "You're gonna be ok, ok? Just hold on. I have to go talk to Sam, we're gonna get you outta this, I promise." This was the first Dean noticed that scratches that covered the girls face, they looked like they were just surface wounds but they should be cleaned.

"Let's get you cleaned up a little. Are you hurt anywhere?" Hope shook her head, still recovering from reliving her experience. Dean led Hope to the bathroom that was attached to the basement after grabbing the medical kit from his own duffle. After checking that the bathroom was still secure he led Hope inside.

"Why don't you go ahead and start cleaning up your face and hands. I have to go talk to Sammy, but I'll be right outside ok."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Hope questioned scared of the answer that the handsome man would give.

"Not at all." Dean said it with such clarity that Hope knew that he wasn't lying. Was it possible that she hadn't dreamed it all?

"How old are you?" Dean asked the question kind of abruptly, Hope hadn't realized that he hadn't left yet.

"19." She said it as if she might start crying again. Dean glanced at Sam, he was still digging through his duffle, trying to find something.

Dean walked into the bathroom and pulled Hope into his arms. "We're going to get you out of this, I promise." Hope buried herself in the mans arms and allowed the tears to fall against his chest, for some reason she felt safe there. She knew that this man would protect her no matter what.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell your friends, Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's a much shorter chapter then I intended but it just seemed like a logical place to end it. Like always please read and review, any reviews are appreciated but please at least do it in a kind way. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I'll probably have a chapter up in a day or two. **

Chapter Five

Dean decided to stay and help Hope clean up her face and hands, Him and Sam could talk later. Sam was looking for another way out of the basement, he hated waiting almost as much as Dean did, it didn't make any sense, why had the demon had locked them down here. What was she waiting for? They were already like sitting ducks, they couldn't make much of a stand down here through Sam planned on giving her at least a few surprises.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked as he gently put disinfectant over the scratches on Hope's face.

"Okay, I guess." Hope said with a slight smile. "Thank you, for everything."

"Oh, no problem," Dean stated shrugging off her thanks. "..it's kind of what we do."

"You and Sam are brothers, right?"

"Yeah, we are. Do you have any siblings?" Dean said, making polite conversation.

Hope nodded, "A sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger, her name's Rose." Hope couldn't help but smile when she thought of her sister, after her parents died she had always thought that she was kind of in charge of her.

"Who's older, you or Sam?"

"Me, Sam's the baby." Dean grinned, Sammy hated it when he called him that.

"Well you're all cleaned up. Why don't you try to get some shut eye while I talk to Sam, k?" Hope nodded and started walking toward the couch. Dean didn't imagine her getting any sleep but she should at least rest awhile there was no telling what they were in for. He walked over to Sam who was standing on a chair drawing a Devil's Trap on the ceiling.

"So whatcha thinking' Sammy? What're we dealing with?" Sam glanced down at his older brother, put the finishing touches on the trap and stepped off the chair he had been standing on through he hardly needed it.

"It's obviously a demon, but I still can't figure out why she wasn't able to take over Hope's body, unless it was literally because her faith stopped it from happening or something." Sam paused, then continued as if convincing himself of something. "It not like it's unheard of, someone rejecting a demon. In fact it happened a lot in Bible times."

"She's coming back isn't she? The Demon I mean." Dean jumped in interrupting Sam's thoughts

"Yeah, everything is pointing to that end. Why else would she lock us down here."

"Why hasn't she already showed up, then? Dean asked gruffly, demons always put him in a sour mood.

"I think she must be looking for another body, Hope's didn't quite work out the way she wanted it too. She must have had just enough energy to shut us down here before she went to find one." Sam said looking Dean in the eye.

"I hate waiting games…." Dean said sourly.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that the waiting is over." Dean was pushed against the back wall by an invisible force, knocking the wind out of him, the chilling voice resounded in his ears.

"That didn't take long." Dean grunted hatred pulsing through him. They were in trouble.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The Dean whumping should start in the next chapter but as I said before, I don't know for sure until I start writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I checked it over for as many mistakes as I could find. Let me know if you find any. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one seemed to be a little harder to write so I'd love your feedback. **

Chapter Six

Dean looked over to Sam who was pressed against the wall next to him, he looked okay. He then glanced over to where Hope was pinned against the couch, she looked scared but she was still in one piece. Dean then adjusted his vision to the demon who stood in front of him. The body she had claimed was very pretty, it looked to be about 25 years old and had long honey blond hair. Dean could have sworn that the eyes were originally blue, but at the moment they were pure black, showing the evil that now filled the body of the young lady that had been taken over. The demon turned toward where Hope was shivering on the couch and started walking over to her.

"Well if it isn't Miss Spiritual herself." The demon said sarcastically, as she reached out to touch Hope's cheek.

"You know, you may be protected from possession but I can still hurt you. I can hurt you in ways you've never even dreamed of." Hope filched as the demon ran her hand gently down the side of her face.

"Don't touch her." Dean growled through his clenched teeth.

"Already protective of her, are we? You haven't already taken her innocence, have you Dean? Not that I would blame her, you're quite the catch." The demon giggled to herself as if she had just told a very funny joke. Dean clenched his jaw shut, demons really needed to learn to keep their mouths shut. He glanced at Hope, she was blushing a bright side of pink. She shouldn't have been pulled into this.

"Hmmm.. funny." Sam spoke up, breaking the odd silence that had fallen over the room.

"Sam Winchester…" The demon said clicking her tongue as she walked over to where the younger Winchester was held against the wall. "…the legend himself." her eyes glinted dangerously as she said this.

"Who are you?" Sam said with warning in his tone, this demon better not cross him.

"We are touchy today, aren't we Sam." The demon said sarcastically, running her hand down Sam's chest.

"Just answer the question." Disgust colored Sam's tone.

"Oh I'm hurt, Sammy, you don't recognize me?" The demon asked tilting her head in a far from human way.

"Meg." The demon allowed a sadistic smile as Sam recognized her.

"It's so good to see you boys again. And both of you in one piece; I hear that's been hard to accomplish. That won't last long though, not when I still have a score to settle. See the plan is to make you both pay. Good plan, A?"

Dean leaned his head back against the cement wall, this wasn't going according to plan.

"Oh Dean, are you not excited to see me?" Meg questioned, glancing in his direction.

"Well I'm not really your biggest fan." Dean stated sarcastically with a winning smile, that didn't get anywhere close to his eyes.

"That might change." Meg said as her eyes glinted suggestively. "Or maybe it won't." Sam groaned in pain as the demons' fingernails bit into his cheek, leaving a line of raw skin in their wake.

"Get off him." Dean yelled gruffly pushing against the pressure that was holding him to the wall. Meg smiled slightly at his outburst, reaching up she kissed Sam on the same cheek that she had just scratched, clearly enjoying the resistance that she felt in his jaw.

"I'll be back later, Love. Don't go away." Meg wrinkled her nose, slowly turning toward Dean. She took in his muscular body as he struggled against the invisible bonds the held him there.

"Dean. So good to see you again. You and I have some catching up to do but unfortunately I have some other business to take care of right now. Think you can wait?" Ruth backed up slowly as she asked this, still gazing at Dean's struggling form. She turned back toward Hope who sat cringing on the couch.

"I bought you some company Hope. Thought we'd make it a family affair." Meg's voice almost sounded kind as she said these words but her eyes glinted dangerously. Sam and Dean looked at each other, this couldn't be good.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to review so I know what you're thinking, and know I've said this like three times but we'll hopefully get into some whumping next chapter but we have a little twist first. REVIEW!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Once again please review, I can't be sure you whether you liked it or not unless you review. Also I want to say a big thanks to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate the feed back! **

Chapter Seven

Just as Meg said this the basement door clicked open, a girl stumbled down the stairs as if she was being pulled. A gag covered her mouth and her brilliant blue eyes shined with fear and confusion, she looked to be around 15 years old, barely a freshman in high school. This realization hit Dean suddenly, almost taking his breath away, he glanced at Sam who vocalized his thoughts.

"Meg." Sam shouted her name to get her attention then dropped to a civil decibel. As angry as he was he knew that if he didn't speak in a civil tone Meg would never give them what they wanted. "It's us that you want. Leave the girls go."

"Oh, well you see Sam, I would've normally agreed with you, but Hope here… well she's quickly become a thorn in my side and I don't take to thorns well."

"Don't you put a hand on either of them, I swear I'll kill you." Dean said anger quickly creeping into his tone, he was less practiced at holding his tongue then Sam. Hope sobbed quietly gazing at the girl who sat staring unseeingly at the floor, that's when the realization hit Dean.

"Hope?" Dean stated it as if it were a question in itself. "That's Rose isn't it? Your sister?"

Hope nodded and covered her mouth as a sob shook her entire body. She couldn't deal with this. It was one thing if she was the one in danger but Rose. Rose was all she had left, all she cared about.

"Oh how wonderful. You and Dean have had time to chat. Did you tell him what happened to Mum and Dad? Did you Hope? Did you tell him how this whole thing was your fault?" Meg's voice dropped to whisper as she hovered over Hope's ear. "You do realize it was your fault, don't you? When Mummy and Daddy sat in the front seat, blood smeared across their faces, and as you heard your Daddy take his final breath, you did realize that it was all your fault, didn't you."

The tears raced down Hope's colorless cheeks as the demon whispered in her ear, Dean had seen enough.

"Get away from her you…" Dean was cut off from finishing his insult by a back hand across his face.

"That was rude, Hope and I were just getting to know each other." Meg glanced toward Hope, who was rocking herself gently on the couch, apparently Meg didn't feel much of a need to pin her down at the moment because she turned back to Dean. "I wouldn't use such cruel words if I were you they'll definitely get you into trouble." Meg wrinkled her nose at Dean and then sauntered toward where Rose sat on the concrete floor of the basement.

Meg lifted her chin harshly, the gentleness from earlier gone, Dean smiled, he was getting to her.

"Don't look much like your sis, do you." Meg commented uncaringly, as she thrust Rose's face toward the floor. "Enlighten me. Do you consider your parents deaths your sisters' fault?" The demon asked as she circled her victim, Rose sobbed her back rising when she took a jagged breath.

"Answer me." Meg thundered. "Hasn't your sister ever taught you to respond when asked a question?" Meg was unrelenting. She circled Rose like a vulture just waiting for the chance to strike. After several seconds of listening to Rose's ragged sobs Meg decided to give her a real reason to cry. She gently took Rose's jaw bone in her hands waiting for the girl to calm slightly, after luring her into a false sense of hope Meg hit her, causing the girl to lose consciousness. She loved stomping on the hopes and dreams of the people she tortured, loved to see them lose the light in eyes. Hope screamed as her sister hit the floor, Sam and Dean both yelled insults at the demon trying to get her attention off the girls, but it was Dean's voice that the demon heard above them all, it was his tone that pulled her away. As she stalked across the room toward Dean she knew that she had snapped, she had let a mere human break her cool, her Father would have her head but she didn't care. It was time for Dean Winchester to pay.

**Well I hope you liked it, the story should be taking off in the direction of Dean Whumpage now. Please review and let me know what you think, constructive critism is fine but no flames, please! Once again I hope you enjoyed it, let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's the new chapter, I'm a little iffie on it so make sure to tell me what you think. I could use a couple ideas about how to torture Dean, so if you have a good one, let me know and I'll see if I can use it. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Eight

Meg marched toward Dean, glaring at his sea green eyes. She barely registered Hope as she hurried to her sister, and cradled her head in her arms, tears flowing freely as she watched Rose's expressionless face. Sam gazed at Dean, while Dean stared straight ahead, Sammy knew that he was preparing himself for what was about to come. Sam glanced at the Demon's fast approach, Meg was dangerous on a good day, he could hardly imagine her when she was angry.

Dean glared back at the demon who was quickly coming toward him, setting his jaw for the abuse that his body was going to have to bear. She smiled slightly as she walked, a demonic smile, a smile that made Dean realize that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be fun. Meg stood in front of him now, every muscle in her body pulled taut, surveying the man that hung in front of her. This would be fun.

"You know it's frowned upon to stare." Dean muttered, just as Meg hit him in his side like a ton of bricks. Dean hissed slightly, he was still recovering from Sammy and his last hunt. Meg's desire to hurt him seemed to be heightened by this and she hissed curses as she punched him across his face several times. Dean glared at her when she stopped to survey the damage she had done, he could feel the blood that trickled from his forehead and recognized the coppery taste of blood. Dean spit it out towards the demon that glowered in front of him.

"We done?" Dean smirked, openingly mocking Meg. She pushed him toward the ground, kicking him harshly once he got there.

"Always did have a problem keeping your temper didn't you." Dean tested after regaining his breath. Meg's eyes sparked, Dean had crossed the line, she kicked him repeatedly in the stomach, smiling each time she heard the unmistakable crack of a bone. Her Daddy had always taught her to wear steel toed shoes. She raised Dean's face toward hers pushing her fingernails into his cheeks until they bled.

"You want anger?" her voice came out hard and cruel as she gazed down at Dean, his legs tucked up next to his chest, protecting himself from her ruthless kicks. She punched at Dean's jaw, getting in several good hits before taking a step back, allowing Dean to catch his breath. Meg walked toward the man on the ground in front of her and knelt down to his level, sticking her thumb into a recent bullet injury that had begun to seep. Dean gasped in pain, but continued to look Meg right in the eye. He had to keep her busy, had to keep her away from Hope, away from Sammy.

"You know when you sent me to hell?" Dean nodded slightly, fighting the headache that was already creeping into his bruising face.

"Yeah. Best day of my life." Dean replied gruffly, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Meg pushed her fingers further into the bullet hole, Dean could feel the stitches being ripped out, could feel the wound reopening. The demon smiled coldly as she felt the warm tickle of blood beginning to warm her hand and soak the boy's shirt. She giggled as she felt Dean's sharp intake of air.

"What's the matter Dean? Cat got your tongue?" Meg asked in a caring tone, gently scrunching up her nose.

Sam struggled against the wall, watching all that was happening to his brother, he opened his mouth to yell at the unholy beast but no sound came out, the demon was silencing him. Sam's eyes widen as he saw the knife that Meg had slid out from behind her back, she was whispering something to his brother, Sam couldn't hear but he knew it wasn't good. Dean went pale and then a determined glint lit up his eyes. Sam turned away as his brother let out a smothered scream. The four inch blade that Meg had had behind her back was now sunk to the hilt in Dean's reopened bullet wound.

**Please review!!!!!!! As I said before, I'm a little iffie on this chapter, so let me know what you think, but no flames please. Hopefully I got most of the typos but nobody's prefect. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! _Hey everyone...I fixed as many typos as i could find, let me know if you find anymore and i'll try to fix them! _  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I'm not really sure how many more they'll be, let me know if you want more! This was a little shorter then I intended but I hope you like it anyway! **

Chapter Nine

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed the bile that had crept into his throat, now was not the time to throw up, now was the time to come up with some sort of witty remark, something that would make Meg even angrier, something to keep her away from the others. The only problem was that Dean was drawing a blank, he couldn't think of anything. His eyes were drawn toward where Hope sat holding her sister in her arms but her focus was no longer on her sister, instead her eyes were locked on Dean. Her eyes, full of concern and confidence, a confidence in him. How could he let her down, she didn't deserve to be here, she wasn't cut out for this type of thing. She was a friggin' virgin for goodness sakes! He had to save her, had to save her sister, and had to save Sammy.

Dean set his jaw, as he rose to a standing position, the pain nearly killed him. He had gotten the demon's attention, she watched him in a bemused sort of way. It was amazing how much abuse one person could take.

"Dean, I'm impressed, I was afraid that you weren't going to uphold the Winchester standard." as Meg said this her eyes went black and Dean was thrown against the wall of the basement, the cement crunching around him. Dean groaned under his breath as he felt yet another rib crack, he was going to have eternal bleeding after this.

"I'm going to send back to hell, I swear I'll send you back to hell." Dean hissed between gritted teeth, trying to ignore the searing pain that he felt each time he breathed let alone spoke. Meg was in his face now, her lips, only fractions of an inch away from his own.

"Are you now? And how do you plan on executing this brilliant plan?" As Meg asked this she took the knife that was still implanted in Dean's side, and twisted it, she grinned sadistically as Dean's face contorted into a mask of pure agony. She took his face in her hands and kissed his mouth, enjoying the struggle that Dean was making. Meg pulled back and licked her lips, mentally raising Dean a little higher up on the wall.

"Sorry Dean-o, but own time is up, it's time to let the other kiddies play. But don't pout, I'm not going to kill you… yet. We still have lots of other playing we can do." With that Meg let Dean drop to the floor, his legs crumpled underneath him and Dean blacked out.

A loud scream brought Dean back to the present, after reorienting himself he saw that Meg had a handful of Hope's hair and was forcing her face toward a bucket full of water, Sam struggled against the invisible restraints that held him to the wall, yelling with all his might, apparently the silencing charm had been lifted. Rose sat in a corner of the room rocking herself gently, she was in shock, her jaw where Meg had hit her was already growing into a bright purple welt. Hope's face was entirely immersed in the bucket of water now, she was thrashing at the demon but she wasn't making much of an impact, the demon was too strong. Meg seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly, picking on innocent people was way too much fun. Especially when that person thought she single handedly killed her parents, no matter how untrue that really was. Because of this Meg didn't notice Dean stirring, and the oldest Winchester knew that this was his only advantage. He needed a weapon, a weapon would even things out a little more. Dean glanced at the side of his chest and saw the handle of the knife sticking out, he reached across his body, grimacing against the pain and pulled. The knife slid out of his body like butter and Dean slowly stood to his feet testing his legs and arms. He almost fell from the pain that he felt in his torso, but reminded himself how much Hope needed him, he was her only chance, and she didn't have much longer. Dean staggered across the room, somehow managing not to give away his position, until he stood just behind Meg. Hope had stopped struggling, and the demon knew that her she was done for, as she was turning around she knew something was amiss. Her eyes caught sight of Dean just as he reached up to thrust the knife inside her chest. Her eyes widened, her breath quickened, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

**As with every other time, please, Please, PLEASE review! It helps me know what you're thinking and also encourages me to continue writing! Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the new chapter, this one took a little longer to write cause I wasn't completely sure where I wanted to go with it. A big thanks to all those you have reviewed, please continue I love hearing what you're thinking! **

Chapter Ten

A long stream of black smoke left the body of the blond woman, whirling around Dean angrily. He reached through the smoke to pull Hope from the water, before he faded away to blackness.

As soon as Meg left the body of the girl her concentration was broken, and Sam slid down the wall. He hit the ground running and was soon in the midst of the smoke, grabbing the holy water that he had thrown in his back pocket before Meg had shown up he splashed at the cloud of blackness. A loud shriek filled the room and the smoke rushed out of the room. A loud bang was heard and Sam knew that the door was once again shut. He rushed over to his brother and checked his pulse, he was still breathing. He then hurried the few steps over to Hope's prone body, she wasn't so lucky.

"Come on, come on.." Sam said through gritted teeth as he started CPR. On his second rescue breath Hope came to, coughing up a large amount of water and phlegm, gasping for desperately needed air.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as soon as she was done throwing up.

Hope nodded her head slightly and Sam could only imagine the headache that was hitting her right about now. He moved back over to his brother, getting his first good look at his injuries.

"O my God, Dean." Sam said in awe looking at his brother's extensive injuries, Hope hovering over him in an attempt to see what he was looking at.

"Hope, in my duffle bag I have a large first aid kit, would you go get it for me?" Hope once again nodded and stood to walk across the room glancing at her sister, who sat rocking in the corner. The younger Winchester gazed down at his brother, he was beaten to a pulp. He gripped the top of Dean's shirt and ripped it open, making sure not to let his hands touch the open wound on his side. His entire abdomen was turning blue and purple, large welts revealed where he was struck and blood seeped from where his skin was broken by Meg's merciless boot. Sam groaned gently, imagining the kind of pain his brother was in. Hope was coming towards him with the first aid kit, a worried expression filling her face.

"Is he going to be alright?" She questioned shakily. Sam hesitated slightly before answering.

"I'm not sure, he probably has internal bleeding, and he's gonna be in a heck of a lot of pain when he wakes up." His hand reached toward the first aid kit, but Hope sat on the floor next to Dean and held it in her lap.

"I want to help." Hope said it with confidence, Sam nodded; he could use an extra pair of hands.

His attention, once more on Dean, moved to the knife wound in his side, it was still bleeding and was turning a bright purple around the cut. The edges were starting to give way to a greenish tinge. It was already infected.

"Okay, I need the bottle of alcohol and some cotton, we're going to leave the cut open. I don't want to risk having the infection get worst." Sam said more to himself then to Hope. She was just handing the medical supplies to Sam when Dean started to wake up.

"Dean?" Sam said worry tinting his voice slightly. "You okay?" Dean groaned and then answered.

"I just had the crap beaten out of me by a friggin' demon. No I'm not okay." Dean stated it with sarcasm, giving Sam hope that he was going to be fine. Dean's slight smirk soon grew into a light laugh but it soon turned into a hacking cough. By the end of the fit, Dean had thrown up a little blood. Dean gazed at his hand and quickly wiped the blood on his pants, hoping that nobody had seen.

"I have to get you out of here." Sam glanced around the basement looking in vain for an escape route, he had seen the blood that Dean had tried to hide.

"Where's Meg?"

"Gone, for the moment. She locked the door on us again." Sam had already answered Dean's next question.

"Well then we have to get outta here, now, or at least set some sort of trap." Dean said trying to get to his feet, Sam gently pushed him back down.

"You're not doing anything, at least not until I fix you up a little." Sam stopped him with a slightly commanding tone. Dean groaned at his brothers mothering but knew it would do no good to argue with him, besides he really did feel terrible.

"This is gonna hurt." Sam said, as he pored the alcohol over the cotton that Hope had handed him earlier.

"Sammy. I know that, just do it." Dean commanded, preparing himself for the pain that was about to take over his body. Sam winced slightly as he started cleaning his brothers chest, glancing into his brothers green eyes, he didn't show any sign of pain until the younger Winchester started to clean the stab wound. Dean's face balled up slightly, his hands pushed into his palms cutting off the blood circulation to his fingers, but he didn't make a sound. He always was the good little soldier, Sam thought to himself after he finished cleaning the infected area. Hope looked pale as she gazed into Dean's eyes, he had gone through so much pain yet he didn't even cry out, who were these boys? Her musings were interrupted by the sound of something dropping in the corner of the room where Rose sat by herself, the noise was followed by a little cry. Hope turned around quickly, shocked by what she saw.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I think I know where it's going from here! LOL we'll see. Please, Please, Please Review! No flames though! Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the newest chapter. This one was kind of hard to write so any reviews would be appreciated! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, you really do make my days with your comments and encourage me to continue to write this! Well I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Hope rushed to Rose, kneeling down to her level as she got near. The youngest sister sat rocking herself slowly, whimpering softly, her arm was pulled up next to her body. Hope grabbed her sister's arm harshly, pulling it toward her. A long jagged cut ran up the length of the younger girls arm. Sam stood looking over Hope's shoulder, luckily the cut didn't appear too deep.

"Rose, what were you thinking?" Hope said loudly snapping her sisters attention toward herself, she was holding the knife that had been in Dean's side and had apparently been used to cut Rose's arm.

"I thought we were through with this?" Hope whispered in a hurt tone, her eyes taking on a softer look. Rose gazed at her sister, her eyes speaking words that Sam couldn't hear.

"You can't do this again, we're gonna get outta here, okay? I promise. I'll get us out." Hope said quieting, she had her forehead nestled against her sisters'. Sam walked over where Dean was resting to get the first aid kit.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, hissing from pain as he sat up.

"Rose cut herself, at least that's what it looks like. It doesn't sound like this is the first time either."

"Is it bad?" Dean asked starting to get up, instant worry colored his tone.

"No, it won't even need stitches. You should probably just rest for now. Save your strength. We may only have a little bit of time before Meg shows up again. " Sam stated, biting his tongue to keep a few well chosen words from making the way out of his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued getting up, "That's the exact reason why I can't 'rest' right now, we have to make a plan."

Sam nodded slightly, their was no point in arguing, it wouldn't make a difference anyway. He hurried back over to Hope and Rose while Dean starting limping around the room trying to think of a way out of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

As Sam approached the sisters he felt like he was butting into something, the sisters were talking in whispered voices, their heads leaning in toward each other.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sam questioned, taking a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry, of course not." Hope said moving away from her sister, allowing Sam enough room to fit into their little circle. Sam sat cross legged and reached out for Rose's arm.

"Rose, I'm going to bandage your arm, okay." Sam spoke in a gentle voice, he didn't want to upset her even more then she already was. Rose nodded and held out her arm for the handsome man to mend, He smiled as he took it into his hands. Hope walked over to where Dean was leaning against a nearby wall, Sam would take care of her sister.

"I'm Sam by the way." Sam announced as he cleaned the girls arm.

"Rose." The girl stated it with out too much of a quiver in her voice.

"Sorry about all that." Rose apologized nodding toward her arm.

"It's alright, we all deal with stress in different ways….through this isn't the best way." Sam hurried to put in the last bit, kicking himself. The last thing this girl needed was a reason to think that cutting was a good idea. Rose nodded, looking embarrassed.

"I cut before, you know." She said it quickly, looking down at her arm; Sam looked surprised when she offered this information so willing, he nodded in reply.

"Back when the car crash killed our parents." She stated it simply, like it wasn't important information, Sam nodded again encouraging her to continue but keeping his focus on her bleeding arm.

"It seemed like the only way out at the time, kinda like it feels like now." Sam looked up at that.

"We're gonna get you outta her, alright. You'll be fine." Sam said it with an assurance that he didn't quite feel.

"How old were you, when the car crash happened?" Sam questioned gently, the girl seemed so eager to talk, he thought that he might be able to get a little bit of information out of her.

"Thirteen; Hope was 17 at the time." Rose stated it like it wasn't really a big deal. She stated pretty everything like it wasn't really a big deal; Sam noticed, it must be a teenage thing. He was almost done patching Rose up when Hope came back over and sat down next to her sister.

"Hey Hope, could you take this from here? I need to talk to Dean."

Hope nodded her reply to Sam and reached toward her sisters bandaged arm. Sam walked toward his brother, noting the paling complexion, and the apparent limp to his step. He was right next to him when Dean started to show signs of fatigue, and quickly grasped his arm. He was burning up.

**Well hopefully this meets your expectations, let me know and if you want to give suggestions, I can see if I can use them, no promises though. Please Review!! they really do make my days and encourage me to write the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm not for sure if I like this chapter or not but it should explain a little about where the girls are coming from. Please review, I could use the confidence boost + if you find anything that needs to be changed let me know and I'll see what I can do! Hopefully you'll enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

"I gotcha," Sam said quietly as he lowered his older brother to the floor. Dean's eyes were burning up with fever, his face pale; Sam kicked himself for not realizing exactly how bad off Dean was.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked gruffly, ignoring his previous weakness.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers response and then replied, "Sounds like the girls were in a pretty nasty accident a few years back, killed their parents. Left the girls with quite the emotional scars, if I'm reading into it right." Dean nodded, encouraging Sammy to continue; Sam just shrugged.

"That it?" Dean asked with slight disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much."

" 'Kay, well luckily I found out a little more." Dean paused and then continued, "Hope was seventeen when her family and her were moving to a different town. She wasn't too excited about it, to say the least and she let her Dad know. On their way to this new town Hope and her Dad got into it, Hope was screaming at him when their car crashed."

Sam nodded, drinking in the information that Dean had just shared with him. "And you got Hope to tell you all this how?"

"Guess I'm easy to talk to." Dean said with a very obvious smirk, Sam once again rolled his eyes. Dean always seemed to get more sassy when he was in pain.

"That still doesn't explain why Meg would choose to go after Hope though."

"Ahh….That's because you haven't heard the rest of the story, Sammy." Dean said with a glint in his eye. "Hope's parent's were hunters or at least that's my theory. She mentioned that they moved a lot and that she and her sister were often left alone for days at a time. When her parents would finally get home, they often sported injuries that wouldn't make much sense for the typical business trip." Sam nodded, glancing over at the sisters who were once again in deep conversation, a lot like him and Dean actually.

"Anyway, Hope got curious, wanted to know why her parents moved them around so much, why they were gone so often. It was during one of these arguments that her Dad lost control and ran the whole happy family into a tree. Hope's Mom died instantly on impact, but her Dad lived for a few minutes after the crash, telling Hope that all this was her fault, that if she had just been an obedient daughter the car crash would never have happened."

"Nice Father." Sam interrupted sarcastically.

"Yeah, well it gets better. Hope also mentioned, with a lot of convincing, that while her Dad was saying these things to her, his eyes kept flickering black."

"He was possessed?" Sam questioned, his forehead scrunching together.

"Sure does sound that way." Dean stated, pursing his lips.

"She does realize that it wasn't her Dad talking, right?" Sam asked, that could really mess a person up inside.

Dean shook his head, "I don't even think she realizes that they were hunters." Dean stated this between a coughing fit. His face was growing paler and the bruises that dotting his face were becoming very pronounced. Dean pulled away the hand that he had coughed into, it was covered in blood, Dean once again tried to hide it but he didn't have the strength this time.

"We don't have much time, do we Dean?" Sam asked, worry was starting to clutch at his heart, he had seen the blood Dean had coughed up earlier but it wasn't half as bad as it was now.

"I'll be fine, Sammy." Dean stated it confidently, wiping at the blood that clung to the corner of his mouth.

"As soon as that demon shows herself again, I swear…" Sam's tantrum was interrupted a loud bang. Meg was back.

**Well I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are all really appreciated! Please Review again or for the first time! No flames though please just constructive critism. Thank you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's the new chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last one! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter let me know if you find anything that needs to be changed and I'll do my very best to change it! **

Chapter Thirteen

"I'm back." Meg called as she descended into the basement, Sam and the girls were once again thrown against the wall but Dean was left laying in the middle of the floor. "Did you miss me?" Meg stood over Dean smirking as he struggled to get to his feet, she then pushed him back down with the toe of her boot. Sam gritted his teeth, barely containing his anger.

"Weren't gone long, now were we?" Dean said, his jaw rigid in pain and anger.

"Didn't take me too long to find a decent meat suit. What do you think by the way?" Meg asked, holding her arms out to her side. She really had picked a nice body. The girl had shoulder length red hair, large brown eyes, and a very nice body, a little fuller but nice. Meg smiled as she saw Dean take in her new body.

"Her name was Stephanie, I believe. Not exactly the body I wanted but nice anyway." Meg glared at Hope as she stated this but her eyes soon moved back to Dean.

"You on the other hand aren't looking so hot; are you Dean."

"Well we can't all be beauty queens." Dean stated sarcastically, his green eyes meeting with her brown ones.

"And not all of us get to switch bodies constantly." Sam chimed in, the anger clear in his tone.

"Sam," Meg clicked her tongue as she walked over to him. "Sam, Sam, Sammy. I can't believe you sent me away. I mean I expect that kind of thing from Dean but Sammy you and I are practically family. Or did you forget, we share the same Daddy."

"Don't call me Sammy, and you are nothing like family." Sam glared at the new Meg in front of him, clenching his jaw in anger.

"Oh I wouldn't say we aren't anything like family." Meg began to walk around the room looking at the walls, stopping once she got to where Hope and Rose were pinned. "Lot's of families hurt each other. Isn't that right Hope." Meg smirked harshly as the little color Hope had left in her cheeks disappeared.

"Why don't you tell the class what your Daddy told you the day he died." Meg commanded harshly, jeering as Hope began to whimper.

"We already know, Meg. Just leave her alone." Dean raised his voice from across the room.

Meg glared at Dean, then turned her attention back to Hope. Dean was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You know when Rose starting cutting?" Meg was speaking to Hope in a low growl. "That was your fault. All the pain that your family ever went through was your fault. It was your fault that your mother died."

"No." Hope said quietly her eyes filling with tears.

"It was your fault that your father died."

"No, no that's not true." Hope muttered, her eyes dropped toward the floor.

"You're a murderer. You don't deserve to live. You only make people miserable. Rose would be much better off if you just left her."

"Hope." Dean called, his voice steady. He waited until Hope's tear filled eyes reached his. Once he knew that he had her attention he continued. "She lying to you. Everything she's telling you is a lie. Your Dad loved you. What you heard him say before he died; it wasn't him talking. He was possessed at the time, he didn't understand what he was saying." Dean paused, breathing deeply. "Hope did you hear me? Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Hope nodded slightly, gazing at Dean through tear filled eyes, her lower lip still quivering.

"You are a pain, Dean Winchester." Meg said gruffly, She threw Dean harshly against the wall, smirking when she heard he groan in pain.

Dean swallowed the bile that rose up the back of his throat, the pain was excruciating, even by his standards. He soon regained control and put on a sarcastic smirk, he was liking how easy it was to get on her nerves today. "You're a little off your game today Meg. Can't seem to get your temper under control." Meg smirked humorlessly.

**Well? What did you think? Please let me know! I love hearing from all of you + I kind of need to know if I should wrap this up at some point soon or if I should continue writing. Let me know! No flames please but definately review! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well here's the new chapter, hope you like it! Sorry it took me longer to post this time, It's been pretty crazy around my house. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, please continue! I really appreciate it! And for all those just starting to read the story or just haven't reviewed yet, please do they are always appreciated! **

Chapter Fourteen

Sam struggled against the wall as Meg walked toward where his brother was pinned, he had to save Dean, he wasn't sure how much more his body would be able to take.

"Meg!" Sam yelled gruffly, trying to divert the demons attention away from his older brother.

"MEG!" The demon whipped around to face him, her eyes entirely black.

"What?" Meg asked in a dangerously calm tone all her normal mockery was absent.

"Take me instead." Sam stated it calmly, completely ignoring the look of horror that had come across Dean's face.

"And why would I do that?" Meg questioned. She seemed to have recovered a bit from the anger she had been feeling earlier because the question was soaked in sarcasm.

"Because you know that hurting me would hurt Dean more then anything else you could do to him." Sam stated setting his jaw. Dean wisely kept his mouth shut, though his eyes were throwing draggers at Sammy, he had quite the nerve trying to take his place.

"Mmmhhh…. Not a bad plan, Sammy. You have the workings of a demon after all." Meg said thoughtfully with a smirk, she was walking gracefully over to where Sam was still pinned.

"But I have a better one." Meg slid her hands over Sam's torso, stopping at the edge of his jeans. "I'm going to beat your brother to a pulp and once he reaches the point that he can't even stand up by himself, I'm going to let him down off that wall and kill both the girls right in front of him. Then Sammy and only then will I beat you." The demons fingers tapped Sam's nose with each word of the last sentence, emphasizing the meaning.

"Whore." Sam said it with loathing, a hard look filling his eyes.

"Uh, I'm hurt." Meg teased lightly, slowly stepping away from Sam's face. "I'll catch you later Sammy."

Meg turned on her heel and walked toward Dean. His body glistened with sweat from the pain that he was in. The bandage that covered his stab wound was saturated with blood and the angry green color that had surrounded the wound earlier was starting to grow outside the edges of the cotton. The demon was now on top of Dean and ripped off the bandage, looking at the damage she had caused.

"Budha!" Dean shouted as the medical tape was ripped from his body. Meg gazed up at him amused.

"Budha?" That one word asked the entire question, her fingers were starting to explore the edges of the greenish wound.

"Just thought I'd spread the love around a little." Dean said sarcastically as he hissed through the pain. Meg glanced up at him, perching her lips playfully, before pushing her fingers deeper into the wound.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled from across the room, he couldn't watch his brother be tortured like this anymore, he had already lost too much blood. Rose had her head tucked in toward Hope, not looking at the gruesome things that were happening on the other wall but Hope was staring straight at the demon, silent tears making pathways down her cheeks.

"Can't do that Sammy. Orders from below." Meg replied not taking her eyes off Dean, she needed to break him, needed to make him scream her name, begging for mercy, a mercy that he wouldn't find.

"How you feeling Dean?" asked the demon in mock sympathy.

"Preachy. This really all you got? Not really living up to the family name, now are we?" Dean asked tauntingly.

Meg smirked. "Oh but Dean we haven't even started warming up yet." Meg said reaching behind her.

**Well that's it! What did you think? Review and let me know and if you have ideas or suggestions let me know, I might be able to use them! review. Review, REVIEW! Thanks a ton! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here's chapter fifteen of our story. I want to once again thank those who have commented on my story you all really make this worth it! Read and Review if you haven't and do it again if you have! Sorry it took a little longer to update this time, life is starting to get in the way! lol**

Chapter Fifteen

Dean grinned softly as Meg pulled Sammy's duffle bag out from behind her back. "You're really planning on using Sam's duffle to torture me?" he asked with disbelief.

He glanced over at Sammy expecting to see a goofy grin but Sammy looked horrified. "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked his anxiety growing, he wasn't used to seeing Sam look this scared.

Sam swallowed, staring at the many objects that Meg was pulling from the bag. "Member when I told you I packed a lot of extra things today, cause I had a feeling something bad was going to happen?"

"Yeah." Dean asked gruffly, Sam's eyes conveyed the rest of what was on his mind, pushing Dean's attention to the objects that Meg was lying on the floor next to where he was pinned. Meg was smiling wickedly as she held up each item, imagining the ways she would torture Dean with it. Lot's of the things were everyday household items, like pens, paper, salt, and other such things. The other things were more specialized like: hunting knifes, rock salt bullets, and guns. Dean's eyes widen as Meg pulled out more and more sharp and blunt objects; Sam wasn't kidding he really did pack a ton. Meg put the guns down with distaste hating the feel of them in her hands. She was willing to use them if absolutely necessary but she enjoyed slow torture and using guns just finished it so fast. The last thing she pulled out of the duffle was a lightener.

"Are we going to go yet or not?" Dean asked sarcastically. "I don't have all day to just hang around, you know."

Meg smiled wickedly up at him again, unusually quiet, she held one of the hunting knifes in her hand. She placed the knife on Dean's right forearm applying pressure as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth and murmured, "You can't rush a master Dean. You wouldn't want me getting sloppy, now would you?" Meg giggled darkly as she pressed the hunting knife deeper into Dean's forearm, cutting into the surface of the skin.

"You're major plan is too have me bleed out?" Dean paused for effect then continued. "I mean, I don't know it just seems like you could've come up with something better, a little more creative." He said flashing the demon a grin. His grin was cut short by an assault on his abdomen, leaving him gasping for air and coughing up a storm. Blood ran down his chin, pooling on the floor. Meg watched it, transfixed by the steady stream, she was caught by surprise when Dean spit the blood that was remaining in his mouth in her direction.

"Looks like my work is pretty much done. A few more runs like that one and half of a Winchester will be on the floor." Meg laughed outright, watching as Dean struggled to regain his strength. Humans were so weak.

"But that wouldn't be much fun, and I'm all about having fun." She grabbed Dean's hair roughly, forcing him to look towards Sammy. As he caught Sammy's eyes with his own he tried to show that he was okay, that they would both get through this as well as the girls but he felt so tired and sore that it was hard to convince himself let alone Sammy.

Sam gazed at his brother, angry that he wasn't able to do anything to help. His eyes took in his brothers body: his nose had started bleeding during the coughing fit and had yet to let up, His chest, face and stomach were bruised and swelling, and the wound on his brothers side was once again bleeding though this time the wound was also oozing a deep yellow puss. His eyes were getting a glazed over, a look, which meant that Dean's fever was climbing. Dean always got the worst fevers, even when he was a kid. The infection was getting worse.

Meg pushed her head into Dean's neck, biting down on his tender flesh, Dean groaned in agony as she slid the knife back into the previously cut flesh in his side. The groan soon turned into a gruff yell as she pressed even deeper into the flesh. She continued pushing the knife till she felt the blade hit bone, then she teasingly pulled it out of Dean's flesh. The demon licked her lips in pleasure, tasting the coppery taste of the blood that she had pulled out of Dean's neck.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled gruffly; he needed to do something, had to stop what was going on. Meg ignored him, turning her attention to Dean's pale face.

Dean was drenched in sweat and breathing shallowly, "That all you got?" He asked in a cocky tone still somehow managing to put on his signature smirk. His wound was gushing blood now, the edges were turning into a dark, almost black green. This wasn't good.

**Well I hope you liked it. It's a little shorter then I wanted it to be but oh well. Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry about how short it is, I really wanted it to be a little longer, but it really did have to be cut off here. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Sixteen

Dean fought against the blackness that was threatening to take over his vision. Now was not the time to black out, too many people were depending on him.

Sam roared at Meg from the wall, hurling insults and jabs to try to get her attention off of Dean but if it was doing anything it was only allowing her to enjoy her job more then she already did. Meg was holder the lighter now, an amused smirk filled her face as her eyes flicked from brown to black and back to brown again. She flicked the lightener on and held it up to the cut on Dean's chiseled side, turning the edges of the wound black. Dean groaned gently, focusing on staying awake; he felt so cold. Meg glared at Dean's closed eyelids, this wasn't going as planned. She needed to make him scream, needed Sam to get even angrier; she had an idea.

Dean felt himself being pulled in all directions, unable to fight against the unseen force. His muscles spasmed harshly, earning the demon a low groan. She pushed harder. Dean groaned louder, biting his tongue. His ligaments felt like they were on fire. He could hear Sam yelling at Meg but his voice was becoming harder and harder to hear.

"Sammy." Dean called quietly, amidst another groan, he had to make sure that he was still alright, still alive. Dean's back arched against the wall, his body going into convulsions, trying to pull against the force that pulled his body apart. The last thing Dean heard before losing consciousness was the distinct pop of his shoulder leaving it's socket.

Sam saw Dean call his name more then he heard it, he watched as his brother writhed in pain before succumbing to the darkness which must have been pressing upon him for hours. He watched Meg's face as his brother slid from the wall down to the floor. She looked elated, like she had just come back from a favorite bands concert and got to meet the entire crew. It sickened Sam to the very core of his being, his anger was no longer contained and seemed to spew from every pore of his body. Meg turned smiling at Sam with an icy smile, a slight giggle on her lips. That's when it happened. Meg was violently thrown against the wall her eyes showed shock, but an understanding. The black smoke that held the demon in the body began to leak. At first it only leaked out of the nose and ears but the smoke soon pushed it's way through the mouth as well. The room was soon filled with a blood-curdling scream, Sam, Rose, and Hope all slid gracefully to the floor of the basement but all stood in amazement as the smoke was soon swallowed into the concrete floor, leaving a circular burn mark.

"Dean." Sam stated softly, rushing over to his brothers form.

**Well, we're coming to the end of the story, one or two more chapters and it'll be other. please review and if you want to know certain things about Hope and Rose or even Sam and Dean I can see if I can clear those up in the next couple chapters. Once again review, Review , REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. I'm hoping to get a few more reviews this time then I did on the last chapter, it was kind of disappointing. :( But I do want to thank the ones who did. **

Chapter Seventeen

Sam leaned over his brothers unconscious form, taking in Deans' broken body. "Dean." Sam groaned quietly, gently brushing his hand across Dean's dislocated shoulder.

Hope gasped quietly gazing down at the man who saved her life, the man who had given her hope.

"The doors open!" Rose called from the top of the stairway. She had gotten braver since the demon had left.

"Good." Hope responded to her sister distractedly. "What're we going to do?" Her attention back on Dean and Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, forcing the emotion that threatened to take over away. "I need to check to see how bad Dean's injuries are and then we'll high tail it outta here." Sam answered, his eyes still not leaving his brothers bruised form.

"Do you want me to grab the first aid kit?" Hope asked touching Sam's shoulder.

Sam removed his eyes from his brother for the first time and locked eyes with Hope, "Yeah, that would be good. And get your sister back down here, we're not out of danger yet." Sam didn't want to scare Hope but she needed to realize that they were still on the watch out for other demons. Hope stood to her feet and walked quickly over to where the first aid kit rested against the wall.

Sam removed his attention from Hope's distancing form and gazed back down at his brother. He had no idea why Meg left the way she did but it didn't sound like she went willingly. "Dean." Sam stated trying to get some response from his brother. "Dean?" Worry started creeping into his tone.

"Here's the first aid kit." Hope said, setting the canvas bag beside Sam's side. Rose stood next to her, taking in her surroundings.

Sam murmured something that kind of resembled a thank you.

"That meant Thank you." Dean said lowly, he cracked a small smile but it didn't last too long.

"Dean. You okay?" Sam asked, his voice cracked slightly.

"Of course, Sammy. Just Peachy." Dean stated sarcastically. Sam huffed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. Dean grinned, enjoying his brothers torment.

"So where did that sweet little demon of ours go?" Dean questioned trying to seat up.

Hope reached over and pushed Dean back to the floor.

"I don't know, man; but my guess is she's gonna be gone for awhile." Sam answered, sending Dean a silent message that clearly said that they would talk about it later.

"Got it." Dean paused. "So push my arm back into my socket and lets hit the trail." Dean tried for a goofy smirk but started coughing instead. By the time the coughing fit ended Dean was as white as a sheet and a new puddle of blood had gathered next to him. Hope looked terrified and even Rose stopped her wanderings to gaze at the amount of blood that the man had coughed up.

Dean felt exhausted, after the coughing fit ended, all the sass him normally had seemed to drain from his body. Shudders still raced up and down his body causing the pain in his shoulder and ribs to intensify. He was burning up and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sam hovered over Dean's delirious form, his hand taking in the heat that his brothers form radiated. The wound on his side was blackened by the lighter that Meg had found so amusing but the wound still held a greenish tinge. The older Winchester's muscles spasmed under Sam's touch as he pressed against his abs checking for broken ribs. So far Sam had found seven that were broken, three that were cracked, and he was positive that the rest were bruised. Dean's left shoulder was out of socket and his lower lip was cracked and bleeding.

"How bad is he?" Hope asked her voice wavering, She had watched as Sam's face grew darker and darker as he checked his brothers condition.

Sam turned toward Hope pinching the bridge of his nose. "He needs help, and he needs it bad." Sam stated simply, looking back at his brothers unconscious form.

**Well like I said earlier please review. Any comments are appreciated except for flames, constructive critism is fine though. I do have a lot going on this weekend but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but make sure to review on this one so I know you're still interested. REVIEW PLEASE! thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update this time, RL is definitely starting to get in the way. I know that this is once again a little on the shortish side but I hope that you think it's good! It should explain a few things! Don't forget to review I LOVE hearing what all of you think! **

Chapter Eight

Sam looked at his brother's once again quiet form before speaking. "Hope."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to need you to hold Dean steady while I push his arm back into his socket. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Good. Just sit behind him and try to keep his head steady." Sam got into his position while Hope quickly moved to the position that was pointed out to her.

"On the count of three then." Sam hesitated before beginning to count, making sure that Hope was ready. "One…Two…Three!" Sam pushed harshly against Dean's shoulder, forcing it back into the socket. A gruff groan flowed from Dean's unconscious lips, causing tears to leap into Hope's wide brown eyes. Her eye's that had started to see the world in an entirely different light; the books that she had dismissed as fiction before were starting to become reality and suddenly the world was a much darker and scarier place.

Sam noticed Hope's distraction and quickly reached toward her, waking her from her thoughts. His eyes were full of questions and concern and for a moment Hope wanted to tell Sam everything that had ever happened to her.

"I'm fine." Hope stated quietly, tearing her eyes away from the man that made her want to tell her whole story. Sam nodded in reply before once again checking on his brother and standing up.

"Let's get out of here." Sam said in a deep voice, still trying to keep the emotion out of his tone. Hope nodded in reply and then called to her sister who was staring with open eyes up at the small window in the basement wall.

"Rose. It's time to go now." Hope said cautiously, glancing at the window that Rose was staring at.

"We're going home?" Rose asked in a quiet innocent voice."

"Yes Rose. We're going to go home now." Hope stated in an assuring tone. Rose smiled gently while walking toward her sister.

"Hope? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked gesturing for Hope to come to where he was standing.

"Sure." Hope replied. "Wait right there, Rose." Rose nodded while Hope walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Your sister was injured in the car crash that killed your parents wasn't she?" Sam stated more than questioned. Hope nodded slowly, trying not the think about the weeks that had followed the car crash.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked gently knowing that this would be a hard conversation.

"The doctors only called it Traumatic Brain Injury Disorder. She's had it since the accident." Hope replied wearily.

"What are her symptoms?" Sam questioned still in the same soft tone.

Hope laughed humorlessly before replying. "You've pretty much seen them all, to be honest." She paused before continuing. "Depression, Mood Swings, Irritability, and Lack of Emotion are the most common of her symptoms." Hope's tone changed suddenly to one with a lot more feeling and warmth. "Rose was a regular thirteen year old before the crash. She was in to boys and loved hanging with all her girlfriends, but after the crash, she completely changed. She goes from being completely happy and fine to cutting herself within a minute; she'll be a 15 years old for a whole day but all it takes is one unplanned event to drop her emotional level to that of an eight year old child." Sam stared in disbelief at the young women in front of him, her strength was astounding.

"I'm sorry." The response sounded completely lame to Sam's ears but what else could he say? He couldn't take back what the demon had done.

Sam and Hope's conversation was interrupted by a muffled groan from the end of the room; Dean was awake and time was against them.

**So...was it worth the wait and what do you think about the slight story change? Let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Well here's the next chapter! A few more reviews would be nice this time but I understand that I didn't give people a ton of time between updates this time! I made sure that I wrote more this time so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Nineteen

Dean fought against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him once again. He needed to wake up, needed to get Sam, Hope, and Rose back to safety. He heard a groan that escaped his lips and started to feel the pain the seeped through his abdomen and up into his shoulder. The older Winchester forced his eyes open, trying to focus and make sense of his surroundings, suddenly a huge form blocked his view and a face that he wanted to see came into focus.

"Hey Dean…" Sam said with a smirk that only slightly covered his worried expression. "…welcome to the world of the living."

"Thanks, it's nice to be back." Dean rolled his eyes, clearly finding his brothers humor a little off. "So why are we still hanging around here?"

"We were just about to leave actually, when you started to wake up." Sam stated the teasing from earlier had left his tone; it was time to get down to business. If Dean's earlier episode was any indication, they didn't have much time before, before…. Sam couldn't finish the thought; they just had to be quick.

Dean had pushed himself to a seated position, swallowing the deep moans that threatened to escape from his tightly closed lips. After gaining the upper hand over the pain he was feeling Dean asked, "Is everything ready to go?"

Sam nodded, Dean looked like crap. The little color he had managed to gain during his nap was quickly draining, leaving Dean with a graying pallor. "Just let me re-bandage your stab wound and we can leave, okay?" Sam questioned.

"Fine; but make it snappy. This place is giving me the creeps." Sam knelt at his brother's side, being careful not to bump into Dean. The wound was once again admitting a yellow puss around the edges of the gash. Sam quickly doctored the wound, trying to ignore the look of agony that crossed his older brother's features and the soft moans that Dean was unable to suppress.

"Alright let's go." Dean said gruffly, talking through the pain that felt like searing hot knifes being pushed into his body. Sam complied silently, kneeling to the ground to help Dean to his feet.

Dean leaned heavily into Sam's body as he struggled to get into a standing position; it was a good thing Sam was big. The pain that ripped through Dean's body caught him by surprise and he yelled out, nearing collapsing into Sam's arms.

"I gotcha. I gotcha." Sam said almost as much to himself as to Dean. He hadn't seen his brother this bad off for years and he didn't like it at all.

Dean closed his eyes for a second; forcing the vomit that had rose into his throat back and trying to find his strength again, his body seemed to be insisting to cough but Dean wasn't giving in, coughing was the last thing he needed right now.

"You ready?" Sam questioned, concern creeping into his tone, Dean's eyelids shot open and he quickly nodded his head trying to reassure Sam that he was alright.

"Hope could you get the first aid kit and put it back in my duffle bag?" Dean noticed Hope for the first time since waking up. She was standing in the far corner of the room, tears were making pathways down her cheeks and her quiet sobs seemed to shake her whole body. She nodded her reply to Sam and quickly bent down to retrieve the bandages that Sam had removed from the first aid kit.

"Hope?" Dean hesitated, waiting for Hope's brown eyes to meet his green ones. "I'm going to be okay, alright." Dean waited for Hope to nod her understanding and then continued. "Are you okay? Is Rose okay?"

"Y..y..yess" Hope replied shakily, rising to a standing position with the packed first aid kit in her hands.

"Good. Remember what I told you while we were in the bathroom?" Dean waited then continued. "I told you that I was going to get you outta of this, didn't I. That still stands, I'm going to get you and Rose out of this. Do you believe me?"

Hope nodded, fresh tears making pathways down her cheeks but she answered, "Yes. I believe you."

After collecting the bags and splitting them amongst the two sisters and Sam's open shoulder they started toward the staircase. "You ready for this?" Sam asked quietly so only his brother could hear him. Dean worked his jaw against the pain setting it before replying.

"Yep." The first step shot bolts of pain into Dean's shoulder and he hissed quietly in response. Sam stopped steadying his wavering brother before going up to the next step, Hope and Rose stayed close behind. On the fourth step Dean dry heaved, sending waves of pain into his gut and shoulder.

"Steady. I gotcha." Sam said urgently allowing his brother a few moments to catch his breath.

"Let's go." Dean grunted in response after his stomach was starting to remember that he was on dry land. Sam started moving in response, trying to carry as much weight as his brother would let him, they were almost to the top before Dean couldn't hold back the coughing fit that had threaten to overtake him since he woke up. He was doubled over on the staircase, Sam hovered over him, making sure that he didn't fall backward. The coughing fit lasted three whole minutes this time, the blood that was left over clung to his lower lip like a string. Dean swiped a shaking hand across his mouth; an exhaustion that he had never felt in his life fell over him and his vision blurred.

"Dean!" Sam called fanatically, trying to wake up the older Winchester. Dean's blood had created a puddle on the staircase, its dark burgundy color stood out against the rough cedar wood that the steps had been made out of.

"Dean!" Dean's glazed over eyes peered out of half closed lids at Sammy. The younger Winchester sighed in relief, at least he was still awake for the moment.

"You have to help me get you up these stairs. We have to get out of here! Do you understand?"

Dean nodded hazily and struggled to his feet; Sam repositioned himself and more than half carried his older brother up the remaining three stairs. As soon as the boys were more than three feet away from the basement door they both sank to the ground. The sisters followed suit and dropped to the ground. Dean immediately closed his eyes, trying to leave the intense pain behind at least for a few minutes.

"We'll rest for a couple of minutes before we continue moving. Make yourself at home." Sam stated the last part sarcastically once again moving all his attention to his once again sleeping brother.

**Well? What did you think? I'm dying to know! I think the story will be finished within a chapter or two. (sad but exciting!) Please please please review! and I'll try to update soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since i posted, it's been really crazy around my house. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to Read and Review! **

Chapter Twenty

Sam was just about to wake Dean from his brief slumber when Dean's eyes shot open. "Sammy." Dean called out with urgency.

"I'm right here. What is it?" Sam asked hurriedly, worried about his brother's extreme behavior. Dean face relaxed slightly before the urgency from before returned to his tone.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Dean had gripped the front of Sam's shirt, pulling him towards his face which was white and beaded with perspiration.

"I'm fine Dean. What are you talking about?" Sam's worry heightened and his brow furrowed with concern.

"The ghost; It's after us." Dean eyes widened as he looked into Sam's face, the sleep that had covered his eyes was starting to disappear.

"Dean, wake up. There wasn't a ghost this time." Sam stated in a low voice while feeling his brothers' forehead. The older Winchester was burning up and from what Sam could tell was also hallucinating.

"Hope, it's time to start moving again." Sam stated it with purpose, picking up the bags that he was in charge of; he then reached down and grasped Dean underneath the armpits.

"Dean we gotta move." Sam said as he half lifted his brother to his feet.

Dean felt himself being lifted off the ground, everything was coming back; Meg, Hope, Rose, and being stuck in the basement. Unfortunately as Dean's mind returned to his body, the pain also returned tearing through his body. "Awww…" Dean yelled quietly as Sam readjusted his hold.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked while he continued to move forward at a slower pace.

"Yeah." Dean replied in a tense gruff voice. "You?" Sam nodded in reply, concentrating on his forward motion. They were almost to the front door now. Hope and Rose followed close behind readjusting their individual loads every once in awhile.

They had made it down the front porch steps before Dean doubled over coughing profusely. Hope immediately knelt down beside Dean gently patting him on his back until the coughing fit ended.

The older Winchester spat the remaining blood out of his mouth while he pushed himself unto his knees, setting his jaw. "Let's go." Hope hands quickly dropped to her side, slightly embarrassed.

Sam knelt down to his injured brother, hoisting him back up while trying to ignore the sharp intake of breath that Dean used to stop himself from groaning.

Dean's pain constantly got worse as they walked deeper into the woods. He felt like his body was still being pulled in all different directions, his shoulder was stiff and continually sent shoots of pain down his arm. His head felt as if it was about to explode from the effort of staying awake and his abdomen continually throbbed. Hope talked quietly with Rose behind Sam and Dean; and Dean managed to pick out a little about what they were talking about.

"I'm done walking." Rose pouted insistently.

"Rose, I already told you we have to keep walking. I'm sure we're really close." Hope paused. "Why don't we play a game?" Hope asked, forcing excitement into her tone.

Rose groaned but then nodded her head in return. "Okay, why don't we play I Spy?"

"No," Rose moaned. "We play I Spy all the time."

"Well then, what do you want to play?" Hope questioned rolling her eyes slightly. It was so hard when her sister got into these mind frames, she was nearly impossible.

"The Alphabet Game!" Rose shouted cheerfully.

Hope smiled, "I'm not sure how well that game we work in the woods." Rose's face fell, she was about to have a break down. "Okay, let's play." Hope stated hoping to avoid a complete melt down. "Tell me when you find a letter 'A' okay?" Rose nodded excitedly and started looking around for signs.

Dean smiled to himself after hearing the exchange between the two sisters; they reminded him of him and Sammy, back when Sammy was still into playing road games.

Sam glanced at his brother for close to the millionth time since they set out. He had to get Dean to safety had to get him help. They were more than halfway to the Impala now and Dean hadn't had a coughing fit in awhile but he seemed to be growing even paler.

"You okay Dean?" Sam questioned gently, concern coating his tone.

"Yeah." Dean replied gruffly, trying to talk through the pain that he was filling his abdomen, the urge to cough was overwhelming now and he had to give in.

Sam held his brothers doubled over frame as it shook from the force of the coughs that racked through it. He continued to hold on even after Dean had passed out from the pain and the lack of energy. The girls sat down next the brothers hunched over forms.

"How much further is the car?" Hope questioned, pulling Sam's attention from the older Winchester's still form.

"About a fourth of a mile." Sam stated in a straight forward voice.

"Think he'll make it?" Hope questioned gesturing toward Dean.

"He'll have to."

**Well what are your thoughts? I can't wait to hear them. I would imagine that one more chapter should do it but we will see. The next chapter probably won't be up for another week or so. (sorry I'm going out of town with out acess to a computer.) PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hye everyone! I'm back from vacation and have written a chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it, I really missed writing this and all of your wonderful feed back! Make sure to let me know what you think of this chapter! As always I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty One

Sam struggled under his brothers' dead weight. He had been walking with the older Winchester's unconscious form for over five minutes and that wasn't an easy task. Dean had woken up briefly but quickly fell back into unconsciousness, his face had registered pain. Afterwards Sam had tried to readjust his hold on him but it was more important that he get Dean to the car then to make sure he was comfortable. The edge of the forest was now within view and Sam knew that the shiny black metal of the Impala would show up soon. Darkness had begun to fall and the girls seemed to cling closer to his body, scared of what could show up in the night.

"You guys still with me?" Sam questioned in a gruff voice after glancing toward Hope, who had begun to fall behind.

"Yeah." Hope said whizzing slightly as she answered.

"We're almost there; we just have to make it up this hill." Sam stated as much for himself as for the girls; his brother really was heavy. Hope nodded her head and then silence fell across the group each thinking their own thoughts; focusing on getting to the car. Dean's groan broke the quiet, his eyes blinked open, taking in his surroundings.

"Dude?" Dean stated it as a question, staring into Sam's face after taking in the arms that now held his entire frame off the ground. "I feel like all those chicks in the old movies. You know the ones that get carried across the threshold." Dean laughed gently but each chuckle was followed by pain that showed itself across his features.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers comment, "Had to get you to move somehow." He stated sarcastically as he caught his first glance at his and Dean's home on wheels.

"Okay…chick flick moments over put me down." Dean stated gruffly through the pain that had begun to once again rack his body. Sam placed his legs on the down allowing to Dean to test his weight on them. His knees wobbled and threaten to give out but he managed to stay up; his arm draped over Sammy's shoulders, still putting a lot of his weight on the taller brother.

The ragged group reached the crest of the hill just as Dean had a coughing attack; leaving another small puddle of blood. The almost chirpiness that Dean had had earlier was now, completely gone; his face reflected the moonlight and his hands trembled slightly. The car was only a couple yards away from them now and Sam breathed a silent prayer of thanksgiving after taking in his brothers worsening condition, if it was any farther he wasn't sure if Dean would make it.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked already knowing the answer that Dean would give as well as the real answer.

"Yeah." Dean said, out of breath, but Dean wasn't okay. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Hope ran ahead slightly and opened the car door with the keys that Sam had gotten from Dean's pocket earlier. Sam helped Dean slide into the back of the Impala being careful not to push against his injured stomach and shoulder.

Dean grunted against the pain that shot up his back as his brother pretty much placed him in the back seat of his baby. He barely contained the scream that threaten to tear out of the back of his throat. Hope slid into the other side of the Impala and helped Dean lift his head to place it on her lap. Sam and Rose sat up front. Rose was back to her quiet 15 year old self, Dean noticed gratefully. At the moment she was wringing her hands in her lap, her palms appearing to be sweaty, and her eyes kept glancing toward the man in the drivers' seat. Dean would bet anything that little Rosie had the hots for his younger brother; Dean couldn't help but smirk against the pain that was still ripping through his body. No doubt his brother was completely clueless about Rose's infatuation; he never had caught on to the fact that women dug his 6'4'' frame. The sound of the Impala's sweet purr soon lulled Dean into a peaceful, painless sleep and he gratefully dropped into oblivion.

Sam glanced back at his now sleeping brother but quickly returned his eyes to the road. The last thing they needed right now was to get into a car accident. They were about 15 minutes from town and Hope told him that the hospital would only take another 5 minutes from the edge of town. Sam prayed to God that she was right and he didn't seem to be the only one. Aside from telling him where the hospital was Hope hadn't stopped hovering over the older Winchester's still form, tears dripped from her eyes and chin hitting Dean's still face, her lips moved quickly, whispering barely audible pleas to God for Dean's safety.

Sam turned his attention to the girl sitting on his right. She seemed obvious of the situation they were in yet, her face was flushed and she kept wringing her hands as if nervous about something.

"You okay, Rose?" Sam asked hesitantly. Rose blushed even brighter in response and jerked her head forward, once again staring without moving out the front windshield of the Impala. 'She must be really shy…' Sam thought to himself, clueless as to the real reason the girl was so jumpy and red.

The town sign was a blur as they passed into town. "Welcome to Canton, OH, everyone." Sam stated sarcastically under his breath. The hospital wouldn't be far now; Dean just had to hold on a little bit longer.

**So what did you think? I tried to make it decently long but I really have to head to bed. Please Review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed before and don't hestitate to start reviewing now! So yeah, hope you enjoyed, hope you review, and i hope i can update soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long. It's been really hectic around my house. Well I hope you enjoy and be sure to REVIEW! (PS thanks to everyone who has reviewed! they are really appreciated!) **

Chapter Twenty TwoWe

"You're going to need to turn right at this next light." Hope broke the silence a few minutes after they passed into town. "Then you'll make a sharp left into the emergency room entrance." Hope was careful not to jostle Dean's head as she adjusted to a more comfortable position. She looked down into his pale features. He seemed to have fallen into a deeper level of sleep, the wrinkles that had crinkled his brow even in sleep were evening out, but his breathing, which had been steady, had changed into a ragged, halting tone. Sam noted Dean's changed breathing and knew that they were running out of time; he increased the pressure on the gas pedal.

Sam screeched under the hospital's emergency entrance awning and quickly hopped out of the car, spinning toward the door closest to Dean's head and pulling it open. Several men in blue scrubs were running out of the hospital's sliding glass doors, one was wheeling a gurney behind him.

"What's the problem sir?" The nearest hospital attendant questioned, just before reaching the car.

"It's my brother, he's unresponsive." Sam replied his voice rising slightly as he stepped out of the medical teams way. Sam watched as the team checked Dean's vitals; their urgency seemed to raise a few levels. Hope soon emerged from the organized chaos that surrounded the Impala and stood next to Sam and Rose who was already standing beside the passenger's side door.

The medical personal had Dean out of the Impala and on the gurney within a minute and a half and were soon rushing him into the hospital entry way. Sam, Hope, and Rose all jogged to keep up sliding into the door just as it was closing after the gurney. One of the medical personal broke away from the group and half walked-half jogged over to where Sam and the girls stood.

"Your friend is being rushed into emergency surgery. He seems to have a number of broken ribs and a large amount of internal bleeding; we're also concerned that one of his ribs might have pierced his lung." The attendant stopped for a breath and then continued. "We need as much information about him as possible. Would any of you be able to help us with that?"

"I can. I'm his brother; Samuel Wise." Sam replied giving the fake name on his insurance card.

The attendant nodded, taking a form from a receptionist that had walked up behind him. "Thank you Lily." His attention turned back to Sam. "My name is Dr. James Brite; I'll be taking care of your brother." The doctor said shaking Sam's hand. "I have a form that I need you to fill out Mr. Wise. I'll let you know as soon as your brother is out of surgery." The doctor slowed glancing at the three worried faces that looked back at him. "If you need anything else just let the receptionists know." The doctor turned without waiting for a response and hurried through the door that the medical team had taken Dean through.

Sam glanced down at the form in his hand before sitting down exhaustedly in one of the waiting rooms plastic chairs.

Sam lifted his head as the chair to his right creaked. Hope had sat down next to him looking as exhausted as he felt himself. This was the first time Sam had really paused to look at the girl since the escape had started and she looked terrible. Her face was covered with scratches probably from the hike through the woods, one of which, which was located on her chin looked fairly deep. Sam kicked himself; he hadn't even realized that the girls probably had injuries of their own, some of which could be serious. There was no telling what Meg could have done to Hope or Rose before they were with the brothers.

Sam cleared his throat, "Ummm….I think you two should get checked out, just to be sure that you're really okay." Hope began to shake her head no but quickly changed her answer to an audible yes after seeing the determined look on the younger Winchester's face.

"Good, I'll grab the receptionists and be right back." Sam got off of the cheap blue chair and walked over to the receptionists' desk. Within a few minutes Sam was back, followed by two nurses and the receptionist named Lily.

One of the nurses; a large, motherly black lady stood in front Hope as the other slimmer younger one walked over to Rose. Both leaned down to the girls and started checking them over for obvious injuries while asking questions about family and medical histories. Hope answered for both her sister and her.

Sam was soon left alone in the waiting room. The girls had been led into a double examining room since Rose refused to leave her sisters side. Lily had went back to her post at the front desk after getting a few crucial signatures from Hope, once again leaving Sam with Dean's paperwork.

"Sir?" A voice interrupted Sam's thoughts. He had gotten about halfway through his brothers paperwork before he had started daydreaming. The younger Winchester shook himself from his thoughts and moved his eyes to the woman standing in front of him. The girl was Lily. She stood about 5'8" tall, had long bleach-blond hair, and brilliant blue eyes. For the first time Sam noticed her looks. This was the kind of girl that Dean would pick up in a heartbeat; Sam realized smirking to himself.

"Yes?" Sam replied with his own question once again shaking himself for daydreaming.

"Doctor Brite wanted me to make sure that you didn't need anything."

Sam looked at the receptionist with questions filling his eyes. Why would the Doctor make sure that he didn't need anything; didn't he have better things to do; like take care of his brother? "No." Sam replied with a questioning tone.

Lily seemed to ho-hum before picking her reply. "The Doctor seemed particularly worried about the bruising on your face. Could I get you some ice?"

Sam reached up and brushed the cheek where Meg had hit him, he winced in pain as his fingers brushed the newly formed bruise. "Uh...Yeah. That would be great; thank you." Sam replied stumbling over the words.

Lily nodded, turned on her heels and hurried off to get the ice for the young man's face. While she was gone both Hope and Rose both returned to the seats on Sam's left hand side. Hope's chin had a large white bandage across it; Rose seemed to have gotten off with only a few scratches. "You guys okay?" Sam asked in a gentle voice, readjusting the paperwork that he had just finished. The ice that Lily had brought him was melting uselessly on the side table

Hope nodded for both herself and Rose, "Have you heard anything about Dean?" Sam's eyes darkened worry and a slight panic spread across his face. It had been a few hours since the Doctor took his brother back into surgery. Sam couldn't help but begin to think the worst.

"Not yet." Sam had just finished saying this when the double doors across the room opened revealing Doctor Brite in surgical grab. Sam stood immediately and crossed the room towards the doctor, meeting him in the middle.

**Well our story is coming to it's end, I think one more chapter should just about do it! Make sure to review and let me know what you think! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to make a quick change with some wording! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far. I really appreciate it! **

Chapter Twenty Three

"How is he?" Sam asked before he had even reached the doctor, his tone obviously nervous.

The doctor hesitated before replying, "He's stable….for the moment." After a short pause the doctor continued. "Your brother had a large amount of eternal bleeding; I closed all the open wounds that I could find but there's always a possibility that I missed a few. Your brother is also suffering from a deep stab wound in his side. This wound appears to have been treated before but recently reopened. This leads to a high risk for infection. Because of this risk my surgical team and I have decided to leave the wound open so we can fight the infection more effectively if the need should arise."

Sam listened as the doctor rattled off Dean's condition with only one question on his mind. "Can I see him?" Sam asked as soon as Brite had stopped for a breath.

The Doctor sighed slightly, "You may; but only you. I don't want him to become overly excited."

"He's awake then?" Sam asked surprised.

"He is. He's in room 228, on the second floor. The girls may see him as soon as a he's more stable." The doctor said glancing at the girl's earnest faces.

Sam hurriedly thanked the doctor and turned toward the girls that he and Dean had saved. Hope noticing the battle that Sam was having with himself quickly assured him that her adopted parents were on their way to the hospital and would only be a few more minutes since they lived just around the block. Sam nodded and with a slightly nervous glance left the girl's standing in the lobby and started walking toward the elevator.

"Mr. Wise." Doctor Brite called causing Sam to turn around. "The police are very interested in how your brother sustained such life threatening injuries. They're quite anxious to talk to you all." The doctor nodded his head toward the girls to include them and Dean in the conversation. "I just wanted you to be aware." Doctor Brite said with hesitation.

Sam nodded as he continued down the hall, the doctor turned toward the girls.

The elevator ride seemed impossibly slow to Sam. Images of the torture that his brother had endured rushed through his mind causing Sam's panic to rise; He hadn't been this nervous about anything in a long time. 224; 226; 228, Sam quickly and quietly walked into Dean's room his eye's immediately taking in his surroundings. The room was average size and clean, exactly like a regular hospital room. The younger Winchester's eyes were quickly pulled to the hospital bed which sat in the far corner of the white, sparsely furnished room, an empty chair sat beside it. His older brother laid still, his chest rising steadily with each breath; his eyes were closed leaving the appearance of sleep. Sam sat in the chair closest to the bed, his eyes never leaving his brothers face. The bruises of where Meg hit him were starting to show in dark purples and blues and slightly puffy circles underlined his eyes. Sam groaned quietly after taking in his brother's condition, he hadn't seen Dean this bad for awhile.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." Dean croaked sarcastically not brothering to open up his eyes.

"Dean, how do you feel?" The words jumbled as they left Sam's mouth each fighting to be in the lead.

"Like a train hit me." Dean replied bluntly opening his tired eyes. "Stupid question." Dean slurred the words, still trying to wake up. Sam couldn't help but crack a little bit of a smile. That was his brother.

"Where are the girls?" Dean questioned the grogginess waning from his tone.

"They're in the lobby waiting for their parents to pick them up." Sam paused. "Don't worry they had a few cuts and bruises but they're alright otherwise." Sam said noticing the concern on Dean's face.

"You left them alone!" Dean asked, shocked at Sam's stupidity.

"Dean. They're fine. I left them less than five minutes ago and they were talking to your Doctor." Sam stated automatically defensive.

The eldest Winchester nodded still frowning. "You okay?" Dean questioned his tone gentler then before.

Sam fidgeted under his brother's gaze not wanting him to worry about him. "I'm fine….. It's just a bruise." Sam answered rolling his eyes; after Dean gestured toward Sam's cheek.

"Did you put ice on it?" Dean questioned as he shifted positions and closed his eyes again, he was already exhausted and the pain was nearly unbearable despite the drugs that the staff had injected into his system. Sam rolled his eyes, watching as his brother fell back into unconsciousness.

Sam watched as his brother slept, rising only once to check on Hope and Rose, who had been picked up 5 minutes after he left them in the lobby. Nurses frequently visited his brothers' room checking his bandages and the machines that he was hooked up to among other little tasks. Dean, who was normally a fairly light sleeper didn't even begin to wake up, for which Sam was grateful. According to several of the nurses, Dean was still in a lot of pain and would be for quite some time.

It was somewhere around two o'clock in the morning when Sam finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Two hours later Sam was jerked awake by a urgent beeping; the room quickly filled with nurses and doctors and Sam was pushed to the side watching helplessly as his brother fought once again for his life.

"Mr. Wise?" A doctor stood in front of Sam, calling his fake name. Sam looked up his eyes filled with raw pain; the waiting was killing him. "Hi, my name is Doctor Carroll."

"Is he okay?" Dean had been taken back into surgery, after the medical team had found another bleeder in his left hand side.

"He's stable, but in a lot of pain. I truly believe that we have closed all the remaining bleeders." Relief filled Sam's expression; Dean was going to okay. "We've moved your brother to the ICU for precautionary measures."

"Where is he?" Sam asked urgency filling his tone; he needed to see that his brother was alright.

"Room 615. Please try not to wake him, he needs his rest." Sam nodded as he started off down the hallway.

**So what did you think? Let me know but no flames please! :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, don't forget to review again, and don't hestitate to be a first time reviewer! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

Sam half ran into his brother's room his eyes quickly resting on Dean's still form. Wires and tubes ran off his brother's body, each hooking up to a different machine; his pale skin made his bruises stand out in even more then they had before. Sam stood and watched as his brothers' chest rose and fell from the rooms' doorway. He slowly walked toward the older Winchester's bed and rested his hand against his; trying not to imagine how differently the day might have ended.

"You had me a little scared for awhile there, Dean." Sammy said under his breath, lowering his tired body into a chair, his hand still brushing against Dean's. Sam slowly slid into a restless slumber.

"Excuse me?" a female voice said from the doorway. The taller Winchester jumped up, his body positioned in front of Dean, like a human shield. There was no way he would let anymore harm come to his brother.

"Are you Mr. Wise?" the voice tried again, shocked at the harsh reaction that she had received from the young man.

Sam blinked the dream from his eyes, finally seeing the woman for who she was. "Sorry. Yes I'm Sam." The girl smiled slightly, though she still acted nervous.

"The police are here to see you; they're waiting in the lobby."

"Oh, thanks." Sam stated, looking back toward his brother's sleeping form.

The young woman cleared her throat slightly, "You're brother won't wake up for a few hours still; I'll let you know if anything changes in his condition."

Sam nodded his thanks, "That would be great." He turned his attention back to his brother, "I'll be back." Sam walked toward the door, with a quick backward glance, the young lady followed him out and quickly walked back toward the nurses' station, taking her seat behind the desk.

Sam moved to the elevator, trying to figure out a cover that would make sense of all Dean's injuries. When the elevator doors opened Hope and Rose stood in the opening.

"Hey Sam." Hope greeted quietly; Rose stood slightly behind her sister, a dazed expression filled her eyes.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?" Sam asked looking pass the girls at the closing elevator door, police officers never took it well if you didn't show up on time.

Hope nodded, noticing Sam's inattention. "I hope you don't mind, I talked to the cops about Dean's condition; they said that they don't need you to come down at the moment but they'll be back a later to get your statement."

"You didn't tell them…." Sam trailed off noticing Hope's outright smirk.

"I told them it was a hunting accident. It's not really a lie if you think about it." Sam smiled, impressed at Hope's cleverness.

"How's Dean." All joking had left the older sister's tone, her face scrunched together her concern obvious.

Sam's face began to drop, "They had to open him up twice because of the eternal bleeding. He hasn't woken up from the second time yet."

Hope sighed then nodded her head sadly. "Mind if we hang out for awhile?" the taller Winchester shook his head no. "Why don't I go get us something to eat and I'll meet you in Dean's room?" Sammy once again smiled and replied with a nod of his head.

Hope smiled back and turned to get back on the elevator pulling her moony eyed sister with her. Sam turned back toward Dean's room; at least he wouldn't have to worry alone. His face immediately rested upon his brothers' battered face, looking for a sign of movement, of life. Sam walked over to the cell phone that he had left on the side table and checked the display; Bobby had tried to call three times since he had been out.

The phone rang twice before Bobby's rough voice came over the line. "Hello."

"Hey Bobby." Sam smiled; it was good to hear his friends' voice again.

"Hey Sammy, where are you guys?" The man paused, and then continued his barrage of questions. "You were supposed to check in two days ago; you boys alright?" Bobby's voice automatically got deeper during the last sentence, concern always did do that to him.

Sam sighed sounding defeated, "We had a bit of a run-in with Meg."

"She hurt Dean?" Bobby stated more than asked; he always could tell when something wasn't right. "Where are you guys?"

Sam hesitated before answering, knowing that Bobby would come running as soon as he told him. "Trinity Hospital, Canton Ohio."

"I'll be there in 2 hours." Bobby said gruffly, hanging up the phone. Sam sighed in relief, it would be nice to have their old friend here. Bobby had always been somewhat of a father figure for Dean and him.

By the time Sam finished his phone call the sisters stood at Dean's hospital door, their arms were loaded down with food. Hope immediately walked over to the older brother, taking in his broken, sleeping body. "When will he wake up?" Hope questioned gazing at Sam with large watery eyes.

"The doctors say that he should wake up within an hour or so." Sam paused. "They also said it might take longer since his body is recovering from two different surgeries. Pretty much they don't know when it will happen." Sam said humorlessly; Hope nodded, set the food on the night table beside Dean's bed and sat down beside it. "Should we eat?"

The younger Winchester and the girls ate and talked together for about an hour before the sisters left for the day; promising to return the next day to check on Dean's condition. Sam cleaned up the leftover food before returning to his brothers' bedside. It had been several hours since the surgery and Dean still wasn't waking up.

"Mr. Wise?" The doctor who had preformed the first surgery stood at the door. "My colleague Doctor Carroll informed me of your brothers' condition. Do you mind if I check him over?" Sam quickly shook his head stepping aside to allow Dr. Brite to make his way toward his brother.

"Your brother looks pretty good at the moment. He should be waking up within an hour or two."

"Why's it taking so long for him to wake up?" Sam questioned, concern wrinkling his brow. "Trauma, I would suppose. His vitals are doing well through. Just give him time." The doctor smiled sympathetically, leaving the room. Sam rested his against the side of the hospital bed and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Sam jerked to consciousness 15 minutes later after feeling some one's eyes on him. Bobby stood in the doorway his face drawn in a serious expression. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Bobby." Sam replied blinking the sleep from his eyes as he quickly got to his feet. Bobby walked into the doorway, gazing at the bed that the eldest Winchester lay on.

"Ahhh…Dean." Bobby groaned looking at the damage that the demon had inflicted on the young hunter. "What happened?" He growled, his anger toward Meg seeping through his gritted teeth.

Sam sat back next to Dean's bedside, gesturing for the older hunter to do the same. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby's head was in his hands, "Dean?" Sam interrupted the older hunter's thoughts, causing his head to jerk upright.

"Sammy?" Dean stated it as a question, his eyes not used to the light of the room, Sam lurched forward grabbing hold of Dean's hand.

"I'm here, Dean." he answered choking up slightly; it was so good to hear his brothers' voice.

**So what did you think? I just couldn't leave Bobby out of the story any longer! Hopefully one or two more chapters should do it! Let me know if you think I'll miss any loose ends and I'll try to clear them up in the next few chapters! Talk to ya next time! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm soooo sorry that it took so long. I've been starting college the last two weeks so it's been (a little hectic would probably be the understatement of the year!) Well it's the last chapter and I'm not entirely sure I like the way it ended since I couldn't really spend a ton of time on it. But I hope you enjoy it and aren't too disappointed. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter Twenty Five

Dean struggled to sit up but an intense pain in his side and abdomen forced back on the hospital bed. Sam was at his side in a second, clinging to his hand; apparently he had cried out in pain. On his opposite side another man stood hovering close to his bed.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned hoarsely gazing at the broad form in front of him.

"Hey boy." Bobby answered, placing his hand lightly on Dean's right forearm. "Looks like you managed to get yourself into quite a scrape, again." Dean smirked then grimaced, noticing the white hot pain that shot through his entire frame. Sam clung tighter to his hand, willing him to hold onto consciousness.

"Hang in there, Dean. I'll get the Doc." Dean quickly shook his head no, ignoring the pain in his head; Sam rolled his eyes gently and pressed the call button, anyway.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean grunted, trying and failing to hide the pain in his voice.

"Shut up, Dean. Ya just had your can kicked by a demon and went through two surgeries. You're allowed to be in pain." Bobby stated harshly, wanting to wallop the kid for being too pigheaded and brave. Dean rolled his eyes obviously ignoring Bobby's lecture. He really did love these kids, even if they were two of the biggest idjits he knew; the older hunter thought to himself as he looked at the broken form in front of him.

An hour later Dean was resting comfortably, the pain that had racked through his body had subsided soon after the pain meds were administered. Bobby and Sam sat at the eldest Winchester's bedside trying to figure out why Meg disappeared so suddenly.

"I don't know, boy; but I'd be extra careful who you trust from now on. After an exit like that, our demonic friend will be out for blood." Bobby stated, after hearing the unusual way that Meg had disappeared.

Sam nodded solemnly, glancing toward his brother's sleeping form; determination covered his face, she wouldn't get to his brother; not if he could help it. "Bobby. Once Dean gets the okay; would it be alright if we hung at your place for awhile? You know just till Dean heals up a bit?"

"Stupid question." Bobby mumbled. "You should know by now that you're always welcome." Sam nodded while Bobby said this; he had already known the answer.

Sam and Bobby woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and hushed voices. A doctor and one of Dean's many nurses were standing outside the door. The nurse appeared to be updating the doctor on Dean's condition. After a few minutes Doctor Carroll strode into the room, taking in her patient's condition; her eyes finally came to rest on Sam and Bobby's upturned faces.

"It sounds like your brother is recovering fairly well from his surgeries and his injuries…." The Doctor paused as she looked over the chart that hung from the edge of Dean's hospital bed. "….it appears that he does have a considerable amount of pain." The doctor paused, pursing her lips. "Other than that he looks like he's healing nicely." Sam nodded, clearing his throat.

"He's going to be okay then?"

The doctor nodded wearily, "It appears that way, it seems that he's out of the woods. Mr. Wise, we still have the issue with the police; they need a statement from both you and your brother."

"Of course." Sam answered; the doctor nodded quietly and left the room, her tennis shoes, squeaking as she went.

"What's got her panties in a knot?" Bobby asked not so quietly.

"I have no idea." Sam answered honestly, chuckling at Bobby's rather loud response.

"Gosh; can't you guys keep it down for like two seconds?" Dean grumbled, teasingly from the bed.

Sam turned and smiled a lopsided grin at his brother, "You think you're sick or something?" He asked, teasing his older brother back.

Bobby smirked at the brother's antics; they would both be okay. No demon could get a Winchester down.

"So Bobby, what's new?" Dean questioned turning his attention toward his almost father.

"Not much. Too busy keeping you two outta trouble to do much else." Bobby stated.

"Sam, why don't you go out and get us coffee and some food. I'm starving." Bobby asked about an hour later.

"Okay?" Sam questioned Bobby, standing up. He was still staring at the older man as he left the room trying to figure out what he was up to.

Once Sam was gone, the atmosphere of the room changed to a much darker tone. "What were you thinking?" Bobby asked, pacing in front of Dean's hospital bed.

"What are you talking about?" the younger man questioned in a defensive tone.

"Taking all the beating like you did. If she didn't get pulled away by that weird mumble-jumble, you wouldn't even be here right now." Bobby stated gruffly; his concern for the boys safety finally breaking loose.

Dean eyes widened as he sat straight up in bed, ignoring the pain that followed his sudden movement. "What was I supposed to do just let her beat Sam and the girls to a pulp? If I hadn't done what I did none of us would have gotten out alive!" Dean said his voice raising to a slightly less controlled tone.

Bobby groaned, he didn't really blame Dean but his hero complex was going to get him killed. "Just don't be stupid, you're body can only take so much." The older hunter answered, his tone becoming quieter, almost affectionate.

Dean nodded as he pursed his lips, his anger was fading but the pain was getting worse. He felt strong hands quickly grip his shoulders and lower him back toward the hospital bed; the pain that racked through his body caused dark dots to dance across his vision but he could still see Bobby's concerned face, before he blacked out entirely.

Bobby kicked himself for giving into his unstable emotions; now the very person he was concerned about had passed out because of him. The older man reached up and brushed his fingers across Dean's forehead, "Sorry I'm such an idijet, kid." He mumbled quietly.

"Hey Bobby. Dean asleep again?" Sam stood in the doorway holding a bag of food from the cafeteria.

"Uh… yeah." Bobby stated hesitantly turning to look at the youngest Winchester. "What'd you bring to eat?"

After a lunch of burgers and greasy French fries, Dean was wake again and complaining about the hospital once again. He acted like nothing had happened between him and Bobby, mainly because in his eyes nothing had happened.

"Hey boys!" a happy but timid voice said from the doorway. All three of the boys turned to look at Hope and Rose; each had a smile on their faces but Hope's attention was only on Dean.

"How do you feel?" Hope questioned quietly, walking up to Dean's hospital bed. She almost cried when she gazed at the bruises and the white bandages that were wrapped around his chest.

"Peachy." Dean stated with a smirk trying to wipe the look of concern from the girls' face.

His response only seemed to prompt further concern however and the older sisters' eyes began to fill with tears. "Hope, please don't cry. Really I'm fine. I'll be up and walking around in no time at all." The oldest brother hurried to say, he hated it when girls cried.

Hope attempted a small smile but it came out a little wobbly. "I'm sorry; it's just knowing that this was my fault and…"

Dean interrupted quickly, his tone gruffer than before. "Look at me; this isn't your fault. Meg was after me the entire time. If anyone should feel guilty about this it's me, not you." Hope's eyes widened.

"Please don't feel guilty, Dean. This isn't your fault either." Hope said quickly looking into the handsome green eyes that were filled with so much regret and hurt. Dean cleared his throat and looked away slightly awkwardly. "So you guys are okay right?" Dean questioned taking in the girls bodies as he looked for possible injuries.

"We're fine; thanks to you." Hope smiled.

"So, what exactly did you tell the cops?" Sam interjected questioningly.

Hope turned toward Sam's voice, "That it was a hunting accident." She stated simply.

"And they believed you?" Dean questioned in surprise.

Hope smirked, "It helps when you've know the sheriff for awhile."

"Dude, let's get out of here. I can't stand just lying around anymore." Dean growled as Sam sat smirking by his side, Bobby stood in a corner of the room; chuckling at the look that Dean was giving Sam. It had been about a week since Dean had been admitted and since before Dean was able to walk he was more than ready to leave.

"Bobby. Come on, man I got to get outta here!" Dean whined turning his puppy eyes toward the older hunter. Bobby glanced at Sam; who was rolling his eyes at his brothers whining.

"The Doc says that he's planning on checking you one more time, but we should be ready to head out today." Bobby told Dean ignoring the draggers that Sam's eyes shot at him.

"YES!" Dean exclaimed loudly, making a nurse who was walking past his room to jump in alarm, Sam and Bobby both smiled widely at Dean's exuberance.

A half an hour later Dean was all checked out and the boys were walking toward the Impala, Dean taking a little longer than usually, with the residual pain that still haunted his body.

"Hey Baby." Dean cooed as he placed his hands upon the Impala's trunk. "I'm back Baby. I'm so glad that you're okay."

Sam once again rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics and pulled open the driver's side door. They were heading to Bobby's house to let Dean recoup a bit more before they started hunting again. Sam smiled to himself as Dean sat in the passenger's seat, still rubbing his hands over the dash board and radio; grimacing only slightly as his abdomen had to bend.

Dean quickly popped a cassette into the radio and Queen soon filled the otherwise quiet car. Dean smirked as he thought, 'Just another death defying trick from the Winchester boys.'

**Well what did you think? Please let me know and if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask and i'll do my very best to answer them. let me know if you'd be interested in seeing anymore stories (though i'm not possitive i would have much time to write them). Well like i said tell me what you think! **


End file.
